


Mawiage

by planiforidjit



Series: A Baby, A Lizard Monster, Two Hunters, and An Angel Walk Into A Bar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Fic, Charlie is alive, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawiage

Dean fidgets with his tie. It's just a regular tie. Blue and pink stripes. No bow ties. And he's just wearing one of his FBI monkey suits. He had to fish a vial of something that looked suspiciously like blood out of one of the pockets, though he couldn't remember what it was from. 

He looks nice. He styled his hair. That's all that matters. And he can't fucking stop smiling. 

The door to his room opens and Cas slips inside. 

"Cas! Woah!" He covers his eyes. "I don't think I'm supposed to see you." 

"I'm not a bride," Cas says, tugging on Dean's hands to pull them down from his face. Dean keeps his eyes closed tightly. "I need help with my tie." 

"Can you ask Sam?" 

"I want you." 

Dean cracks open his eyes and smiles. "Okay, fine." 

Cas is dressed his a suit too, his usual blue tie. It's a new one. This one's a little bluer, brining out the color of his eyes. He looks good except for the lopsided knot of his tie. Dean fixes it quickly and Cas kisses him. 

"That has to be bad luck." 

"I don't think it is." Cas kisses him again. "This isn't exactly a traditional wedding, Dean." 

"It's not like we do anything really traditional." 

"No." Cas smiles and takes Dean's hand. "We don't." 

"Let's get this show on the road," Dean says. 

Sam is waiting in the library, in his own suit. He's grinning like an idiot. Charlie is there too, with Johnny in her arms. He's dressed in a little baby tux and he lights up when he sees Dean and Cas. He can sit up now, calls Dean "daddy" and Cas "papa." He doesn't have a lot of other words, but it's been amazing to watch him. Watch him learn to walk and try new things and see new things. 

"You guys ready?" Sam asks as Johnny babbles, "papapapapapapapa." 

"We're ready," Dean says. 

The ceremony is a mishmash of different ones they've seen and learned about. There are bits of old angel bonding ceremonies and traditional catholic weddings. Charlie and Sam both cry and Dean might shed a single tear. A single very manly tear that Cas reaches up and wipes off. 

They exchange rings. Silver bands that Dean found while on a hunt in Austin. They started this whole thing. The idea of getting married. It didn't really mean anything to anyone, but it meant something to them. He didn't realize how much he wanted it until he was asking Cas to marry him between kisses one evening. 

When it's done they kiss and hug and Charlie makes Johnny clap and squeal. Dean picks their son out of Charlie's arms and kisses him on the head. Cas kisses him too and Johnny hugs them the best he knows how, plants slobbery kisses on their cheeks. 

"Let's go get food," Sam says, clapping his brother on the back. He waits until Dean is far enough away from Charlie and Cas before he mumbles, "I'm so happy for you, Dean. I'm so proud of you." 

Dean feels his face heat up. He tries to keep it down, but the blush colors his neck and cheeks. "Thanks. It's...it's good. This whole thing. It's the best we can do." 

Sam nods. "It's important. After everything. This really means something." 

Dean nods and suddenly Sam's large arms are wrapped around him and he's hugging Sam back tightly. This is the best it's felt between them in a long time. Like being with Cas was the best thing Dean could've done for any of them. 

Dean walks away from him to join Cas, who is buckling Johnny into his car seat in the back of the impala. They sit on either side of their son and hold hands. At the restaurant Dean only tells almost everyone that he just got married to his best friend. 

They get a free dessert out of it for the table so Sam and Charlie conclude that it's not nearly as annoying to watch Cas and Dean moon over each other as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! We're on Tumblr! http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
